Je préfère être seul
by MyBodyIsACage
Summary: Fic-song sous forme de lettres que s'adresse Draco et Harry. A chaque lettre sa chanson... La chanson à écouter durant la lecture se trouve dans le titre du chapitre.
1. Chapter 1 - Unspoken - Hurts

Chanson : Unspoken - Hurts.

Harry;

Cela fait déjà quelque temps que l'on essaye tous les deux, qu'on se dit que ça va finir par fonctionner. Car ça ne pourrait que fonctionner, on a tout donné pour ça. Et pourtant je le sais, nous savons...

_Les choses ne changeront jamais, et nos cœurs seront toujours séparés. _

Nous savons tous deux que quoi que nous fassions, nous n'arriverons à rien, que trop d'années à se battre nous ont éloignées. Nous savons tous deux ces choses-là... Mais nous nous taisons.

_Les choses que nous ne disons jamais, sont souvent meilleures, mises de côté. _

Nous nous sommes embrassés. Nos doigts se sont entremêlés. Encore la nuit dernière, je t'ai embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait, et c'était peut-être encore vrai à ce moment. Pourtant, je n'ai plus le choix.

_T'oublier. Je vais oublier ce moment. _

Tous les jours, depuis quelque temps, on recommence. On se bat pour ne pas se perdre, pour vaincre ses années à se haïr. On se bat pour s'aimer plus qu'on a réussi à se haïr.

_Mais c'est la même routine. _

Au début, tes yeux verts brillaient, je m'y noyais chaque jour. Tes yeux reflétaient à quel point tu étais heureux de vivre ce que nous vivions. Mais pourtant, je ne peux que le voir, même si je refuse de l'admettre...

_J'ai vu les flammes s'éteindre dans ton regard._

Pour toi je me bats contre moi-même. J'essaye de vaincre ce que j'étais. L'être vicieux, cruel, que tu haïssais, mais qui t'attirait, avoue-le.

_Et rien de ce que je fais, ne sera jamais assez pour toi. Quoi que je fasse. _

Tu dis que c'est moi que tu veux, mais tu hais ce que je suis au fond, ce que je ne peux complètement changer, ce que tu ne peux oublier. J'ai tout fait pour changer, j'ai fait mon maximum.

_Je ne serais jamais un autre. _

Tu me reproches de ne pas faire assez. Tu me reproches de ne pas changer assez alors que tu voudrais juste oublier toutes ses années de torture. Toutes ces années où nous nous haïssions, ces années où tu vivais avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

_N'as-tu jamais compris, que si ça fait mal je ferais tout ce que je peux ?_

Et si tu te décides avant moi, _si ça se met en mouvement,_ je te regarderais partir sans regret, puisque notre histoire n'est vouée qu'à l'échec. Bien qu'aucun de nous ne le dise à voix haute. Nos regards le hurlent tous les jours, chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble à feindre que tout ira.

_Je ne changerai jamais d'avis._

Cette histoire nous fait trop de mal. Elle nous ruine plus que nous ne le somme déjà, plus que notre passé n'a pu le faire. Tu te rends compte ? Plus que notre passé ! Notre passé nous a pourtant rongés. Et si nous sommes déjà dépeusé de toute joie par cette foutue guerre, que reste-t-il à ronger ?

_Alors laisse-moi partir. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. _

Avec toi je me sens mort à présent. Je sens que je perds mon temps à espérer l'insespérable. Je sens, je sais, que tout est déjà fini, depuis bien longtemps.

_Je préfère être seul, que d'être à tes côtés. _

Quand mon regard se pose dans les tiens pour te murmurer que ça doit se finir, que ce jeu, cet espoir, a trop duré, tu secoues la tête et fuies. Tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Tu me murmures des mots d'amour, tu me murmures de ne pas partir. Tu me hurles que tu m'aimes et que ça finira par marcher.

_Et rien de ce que tu dis. Ne pourra nous sauver cette fois._

Je suis désolé mon amour. Je suis désolé de ne plus être assez vivant pour nous donner encore et encore des chances. Je suis désolé de ne plus vouloir placer mon peu d'espoir restant dans des choses qui sont déjà finies. Alors je te quitte, mon amour, ma vie, je te quitte aujourd'hui. Car malgré nos baisers et nos caresses,_je préfère être seul._

Draco.


	2. Chapter 2 - Stay - Hurts

Draco...

Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit. Je vais te le hurler encore à nouveau, mais ça va finir par réussir ! On s'est donné l'un à l'autre, on s'est attendu...

_Toute ma vie passée à attendre le bon moment, pour te dire ce que je ressens._

Quand je te regardais, je ne faisais pas que te haïr. Je ressentais une chaleur qui me faisait peur, parce que je ne la comprenais pas. Et à présent je n'ai plus les mots pour exprimer quoi que ce soit.

_Sache que j'essaye simplement de te dire que j'ai besoin de toi._

Quand cette foutue guerre s'est fini, que je t'ai vu revenir, j'ai compris. Compris que j'avais besoin de toi, de tes bras.

_Et me voilà ici, sans toi._

À quoi ça rime Draco ?! Comment tu veux que je te laisse partir ?! Que je cesse de te hurler de rester ?!

_Je me sens si perdu, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire?_

Je n'ai plus la force de m'acharner. Il me semble avoir déjà dit tout ce que je pensais et je ne sais plus que faire de cet amour.

_Je ne sais plus comment le ressentir._

Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Alors ça y est, c'est fini . Pour de vrai ?

_On se dit au revoir sous la pluie battante_

Je te vois partir, à travers la pluie, ou peut-être es-ce mes larmes. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne pense plus, mes oreilles bourdonnent.

_Et je m'effondre tandis que tu t'éloignes._

Je crie, je hurle, à m'en arracher les cordes vocales :

_Reste, reste !_

Il me semble revivre les pires moments de ma vie. Oui, je veux les oublier Draco, je veux oublier ces années où je vivais constamment menacé de mort. Parce que j'avais peur de perdre ceux que j'aimais. Et au plus profond de moi, j'avais aussi peur de te perdre.

_J'ai ressenti ça toute ma vie. _

Cette peur qui me tordait le ventre. Qui m'a brulé en entier quand j'ai vu cette marque sur ton bras, montrant que tu étais perdu. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais sous ses ordres. J'avais peur de ne plus te voir.

_Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots pour te dire : Reste, reste..._

Je voudrais pouvoir dire que je ne suis pas effondré. Pouvoir dire que ce n'est rien. Je me le répète pourtant avec l'espoir de réussir à me convaincre :

_« Bien, tout va très bien » _

Je le pensais vraiment. Je te l'ai déjà dit-il me semble. Je te l'ai déjà murmuré entre deux baisers. « tout va bien...

... Depuis que tu es revenu. »

Et avant toi, je ne savais pas vraiment ou j'allais. Je ne savais pas si j'allais vivre avec cette haine, ou réussir à l'oublier. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais un jour penser à autre chose.

_Je n'avais nulle part ou m'enfuir;_

Ils étaient là, bien présent, mes amis, mais ils vivaient la même haine pour toi. Je n'avais personne.

_Rien à quoi m'accrocher_

Tu as été pour moi une source de chaleur malgré ton regard glacial. Tu as été ce qui m'a sauvé. Sans toi, sans notre amour, je serais encore rempli de cette haine qui me faisait si peur.

_Et je me demande si tu sais, ce que ça fait de devoir te laisser partir. _

Non, tu ne dois pas savoir, tu ne dois pas te rendre compte. Tu l'as dit, on a déjà été dépeusé de toute joie, et cette histoire nous rongeait. Mais sans toi, je ne suis plus rongé, je suis torturé, tué à petit feu. Lentement, minute après minute, je m'effondre un peu plus. Je te supplie de comprendre. J'arrêterais de vouloir te faire changer. J'arrêterais d'être égoïste.

_Alors change d'avis et dis que tu es à moi._

Dis-moi que tu n'iras pas noyer ton chagrin dans les bras d'un autre. Dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi pour vivre. Viens, rejoins-moi, embrasse-moi ! Viens poser tes mains froides sur mes joues, ton regard gris métal dans le miens. Viens faire pétiller mes yeux. Tu les feras briller à nouveau.

_Ne t'en va pas ce soir, reste !_

Si je te revois, je ne pourrais me retenir. Je hurlerais, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes en arrière. Je te supplierais, jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. Mon amour, je t'en pris...

_Reste, reste, reste ! Reste avec moi !_

H...


End file.
